


Give and Take

by realmSpinner



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting a job that takes away their time together, Aoba starts feeling a little lonely.  Takes place after Noiz’s route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

With weariness in his eyes and a yawn on his lips, Aoba quietly unlocked the front door to Noiz's house and tip-toed inside.

'Ah... I mean _our_ house,' Aoba corrected. He'd have a front row seat to an irritated lecture for claiming anything here just Noiz's. A fond smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he cautiously made his way down the dark hallway, stopping once his fingers found the light switch. Light filled his vision and he flinched.

The clock on the kitchen wall read 10:17pm. After a month of arguing back and forth, Aoba had finally convinced Noiz that he needed a job of his own. Staying home all the time was boring, and he hated feeling useless, no matter how much the younger one wanted to dote on him. He found himself working at customer service for an internet company a couple blocks away. It was bit ironic that he was still relying on his voice. However, it was a fairly easy job and got him enough money to help out with things around here. 

Aoba slipped off his jacket and made his way to their bedroom, slipping inside. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out Noiz's form on the bed, his chest softly rising and falling. He smiled, holding his blue locks to the side so they wouldn't fall onto Noiz's face as he leaned down to lay a soft kiss to Noiz's forehead.

This was the only thing that really sucked about getting a job. Their schedules conflicted. Due to Noiz going to work early in the morning, the blond was almost always in bed before Aoba got home at night.

Aoba hated to admit it, but he was feeling a little lonely lately.

They'd been in Germany for about three months now. Though he'd adjusted well enough, he couldn't help those longing pangs for the familiar streets, language, and most of all, the people.

Granny, Koujaku, Clear... heck, he would even be alright with seeing Mink for a while!

Not that he regretted coming with Noiz! Never! 

But... now he hardly even got to see Noiz unless it was the weekend. Maybe getting a job really wasn't the best idea...

Aoba sighed, shaking his head. No, he knew he couldn't rely on Noiz forever. He was being silly.

Even so, he couldn't help but lean down and place another kiss on Noiz's cheek.

Fully intending on banishing his train of thought and slip into a nice, hot shower, Aoba started to push himself off the bed.

His entire body jumped when arms suddenly locked around his torso.

“Wha- AAA!” Aoba yelled, flailing as those arms pulled him across Noiz's body and down onto the mattress. His heart quickened considerably as his back melded against Noiz's chest, the blond hugging him tightly from behind and leaning over to tickle Aoba's skin with his hair.

“Trying to attack me in my sleep?” Noiz whispered lowly, his breath warm against Aoba's ear. Aoba grit his teeth and wiggled in his grip.

“Who is attacking who!?” Aoba protested. At the sound of Noiz's quiet chuckle, Aoba half-heartedly hit the arm trapping him.

“How was work?” Noiz asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Aoba's neck. Enjoying the attention, Aoba allowed himself to slump into the hold, reveling in the feel of the soft mattress and the warmth emitting from Noiz's half-naked body.

“Same as always,” Aoba replied. There wasn't much to discuss when you just answered phones and solved people's internet problems all day. Unless you got a particularly unruly asshole. But today was not one of those days. “What about you?”

“Mrrph,” Noiz groaned unpleasantly, and Aoba grinned. “Dun wanna go back tomorrow.”

Heh heh, still acting like such a little brat.

…

If Aoba was honest with himself, he didn't want Noiz to go to work tomorrow either. But, as the older one, it'd be irresponsible to say so.

Instead, Aoba turned in his hold. Their legs tangled as Aoba's hand slipped around Noiz's neck and into his hair, tugging his head down until their lips connected. Noiz hummed contentedly, responding with playful nips and warm caresses.

Aoba's chest swelled in happiness.

Gosh, when was the last time they'd just cuddled in bed like this. It seemed like forever, though that was just a selfish concept. It wasn't like they didn't have the weekends to themselves, but Aoba still missed him so much...

Noiz drew back from the kiss, and Aoba knitted his eyebrows regrettably. He was highly aware of the fingers caressing his side, the weight of Noiz's legs atop his own, the breath tickling his lips... he closed his eyes when their foreheads touched.

“Careful, I might really attack you,” Noiz murmured. God, Aoba loved that voice, even more so when he spoke like _that_... low and feverish.

Before he could even rationalize what he was asking, Aoba whispered, “Do it.” 

Even in the dark, he could tell Noiz was surprised by his answer. 

“... if I start now, I'm not going to get any sleep,” Noiz replied with brutal honesty. Aoba's cheeks warmed at the thought, even as his heart sank.

“Yeah, I know,” Aoba whispered, trying to hide his disappointment as he laid one last peck against Noiz's lips. “I'm gonna take a shower before bed.”

He made to back out of Noiz's arms and head for the shower.

Once again, that pair of arms stopped him from going.

“Aoba,” Noiz spoke, and Aoba immediately tensed at the tone of voice. That was the tone of voice that meant Noiz was not going to let this go. “Did something happen?”

Damn, he wasn't as convincing as he thought.

“No, why?” Aoba feigned innocence. There was silence, and when Noiz moved his arm, Aoba almost thought he'd get away, but that hand just ended up bopping his head. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this, and sighed, grateful for the darkness surrounding them. At least Noiz couldn't see his gloomy expression. “I'm sorry... it's... I guess I just feel a little... lonely, lately.”

“Do you want to visit Tae?” Noiz asked. Aoba smiled. Noiz had promised that he could go whenever he wished.

“Maybe sometime soon,” Aoba agreed, his fingers playing with what hair he could. Noiz always kept his hair short and neat.

“But that's not all that's bothering you,” Noiz concluded, and Aoba frowned.

“When did you become so perceptive?” Aoba asked with a dubious look he was sure Noiz couldn't even see.

“When did you start hiding things from me?”

“I'm not!”

“Hm.”

“Just... when's the last time we had a conversation longer than ten minutes that wasn't on the phone?”

“... Sunday?”

“Exactly. I just... miss you, is all,” Aoba muttered, ducking his head. It was embarrassing how childish that was to say... like his favorite toy was taken away. But those three months that Noiz had disappeared completely... he didn't want to feel like that ever again.

Noiz continued to brush his fingers in a sweeping motion against Aoba's side. He eventually took advantage of Aoba's ducked head and placed his chin on top of Aoba's scalp.

“Quit your job,” Noiz finally spoke.

“Absolutely not!” Aoba was quick to defend himself, glaring up at Noiz. “You know how I feel about relying on you!”

“At least get a job that works with my schedule,” Noiz muttered, then sighed. “You think I like the fact you're not here when I get home?”

Ah.

'So he missed me too...' Aoba thought. Though it fixed nothing, Aoba couldn't stop the pleased prickles in his chest.

“... I'll take a sick day tomorrow,” Noiz spoke again, shattering that moment of happiness.

“You can't just call off at the last minute!” Aoba exclaimed.

“I will,” Noiz replied, shrugging.

“Noiz!”

As if reacting to the sound of his name, Noiz moved, pushing a startled Aoba onto his back. The younger of the two smoothly straddled the blue-haired boy, reached over to turn on the bedside lamp, and leaned down before speaking.

Aoba blinked multiple times, his pupils once again adjusting to the sudden onslaught of light. Noiz was right above him, hair sticking every which way atop his head.

“You just told me I'm making my boyfriend feel lonely and you expect me to do nothing about it?” Noiz asked, though it was clearly a rhetorical question. Aoba reddened and looked away from his piercing gaze.

“Don't... don't say it like that. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty.”

“People get sick all the time. They can deal with it,” Noiz said, and Aoba once again glared up at him for the inconsideration. The glare left Noiz unfazed, however, like it begrudgingly always did. Noiz erased the distance between them to kiss his lover, slowly coaxing the soft lips to part. Just to spite him, Aoba resisted a bit longer than normal, but eventually welcomed Noiz's tongue. Feeling the familiar metal hit the roof of his mouth, Aoba hummed, wrapping his arms around Noiz's shoulders. When Noiz pulled back for the second time tonight, Aoba let out a groan of frustration that made Noiz smirk. “Aoba. Do you-” He kissed Aoba's chin. “..want me to-” He swung his head to the side to suck at a sensitive place on Aoba's neck. “..stay home tomorrow?”

Aoba squirmed, his mouth forming a silent 'o' as Noiz's teeth nipped along his neck and a hand slid up his torso, bunching up his shirt.

It felt... so good...

…!

“... hey, hey hey hey, no!” Aoba exclaimed, pushing against Noiz's shoulders. “That's cheating! Noiz!”

The blond chuckled against his neck.

“What's your answer?” Noiz prompted, lifting his head from Aoba's neck to throw him a sultry little grin, while his thumb swiped over a nub on Aoba's chest. A little whine seeped from the back of Aoba's throat.

Really, Noiz was so unfair..!

“Fine,” Aoba relented, pouting.

“Hmm? That doesn't sound like someone who doesn't want me to go,” Noiz taunted. Aoba jerked when that thumb ran roughly across his nipple again.

“Will you stop that?!” Aoba protested, reaching a hand down to grab at Noiz's arm. He took a deep breath and clasped Noiz's hand under his own. With all honesty, Aoba looked up at him and whispered, “Thank you.”

Noiz, still smiling, connected their foreheads again.

“A whole day with you in bed? What better option is there?”

Aoba froze, suddenly looking timid.

“A w-whole day? In bed?” Aoba asked meekly, wide eyes staring at the evil smirk on his lover's face.

“Since you missed me so much,” Noiz replied deviously, trailing a hand down Aoba's stomach, to the top of his jeans, to-!

“H-hey! Stop! I want to take a shower!” Aoba exclaimed, thrashing about. Noiz tsk-ed, but released him, falling back to his side of the bed. Aoba quickly got off the bed, least he be stopped a third time. However, when he got to the bathroom door, Noiz spoke up.

“Next time,” Noiz began, folding his arms on the pillow and lying on them, “if you're feeling lonely, don't worry about telling me, kay?”

A big grin crossed Aoba's lips.

“Yeah. Okay.”

“One more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“We're looking for a new job for you tomorrow.”

“... Noiz!”


End file.
